


Reunion

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You and Rick were together at the prison, but were separated during the Governor’s attack. Eventually you walk up to gates of a community called Alexandria, desperate and hungry.





	

It felt like years since you had seen your family. When the governor attacked, you barely made it out alive. You wondered for miles and miles on your own looking for some shred of evidence that your family had made it out and where they could have gone. But there was nothing, it seemed like they all had just vanished into thin air. 

You had seen signs for somewhere called ‘Terminus’, but you didn’t bother going. You had given up on pipe dreams like that a long time ago. And you didn't think that after what had just happened with the Governor that your group would be eager to meet with a new group of strangers. 

At night you would climb a tree and tie a strap around your legs to keep safe, and you thought about old memories to curb the loneliness. Images of you and Rick would flicker through your mind; your first kiss, waking up next to him in the morning, how peaceful his face would look while he slept, and the look he would get on his face when he would watch you hold Judith. You didn’t want to accept the possibility that he and everyone you loved was dead, but your search had come up empty. 

Eventually, you decided to head north; you were from D.C originally and thought maybe going back home could help heal the parts of you that were broken. You’d had enough of Georgia and now it only held bad, distant memories that were painful. A run in with a group that had tried to pick you up on the side of the road had left you with more than just the scar on your cheek from a knife they used when they tried to force you into their car. They had kept going on and on about a hospital in Atlanta where everything was better. You didn’t buy their line of bullshit and one of the male “officers” had pushed you against the car and put a knife against your face and threatened you. The knife you had hidden in your boot came in handy when you shoved it in his thigh and pulled your 9MM on the other man.

From then on, you went out of your way to avoid people. You were convinced that the last of the good ones had died in the prison that day where you should have too. A sickness somewhere in North Carolina had sidelined you for a few weeks, but as soon as you healed you set back on your journey.

When you made it to Northern Virginia, what little food you had with you became scarce and the forest was empty of game to hunt. While at the prison, Daryl had taught you how to hunt; nothing large like deer, but you could hunt rabbits and other small animals. Remembering what plants you could eat and which were poisonous was enough to get you by for now, but water was no longer a readily available resource and if you didn't find something soon you wouldn't finish your journey. 

Walking through the woods you didn't see much besides trees, so when you saw what looked like metal fences in the distance ahead you became somewhat intrigued. At this point you were so hungry and dehydrated you were willing to take the risk and go investigate. Slowly you walked through the break in the trees and towards a large gate. You could see a sign pinned up on the fence: “Welcome to Alexandria Safe Zone: Mercy for the Lost, Vengeance for the Plunderers,” 

“Well, that sounds somewhat promising,” you thought as you moved closer, but you stopped in your tracks at the sound of a rifle being loaded. You look upwards towards the sound and see a bald, dark-skinned man staring down at you. 

Raising your hands up, you spoke, “Hey man, I mean no harm. I just was hoping maybe for some food and water and then I can be on my way. I haven't eaten in days and I don’t know how much longer I can go.” 

You see him turn around and step from his post and disappear. Confused you look around to see if there is anyone around you. The sound of the gate opening interrupts your canvassing of the area. You walk forward and see the man that was previously just pointing a gun at you and he was wearing a priest collar? 

“I’m Gabriel, welcome to Alexandria.” He says as he steps aside and lets you enter. You’re amazed at what you see when you walk through the gates. Houses line the streets and they are big, much more than you could have ever hoped to live in before the turn. 

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you helping me. I really won’t be any trouble, all I need is some food and water and I will be on my way.” You said as you continued to look around. 

“Well, you’ll have to meet with our leader here, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Walking through the street you see many unfamiliar faces. Approaching what looks to be the largest house in the community, Gabriel opens the door and walks in. You follow and he shuts the door behind you. 

“Wait right here, I’ll be right back,” he says as he disappears into the next room. You take the opportunity to look around. You see a room with bookshelves adorning the walls and a couch and sofa with a video camera set up between them. At the sound of footsteps, you turn your attention to the room where Gabriel disappeared. You see him enter the room and you cannot believe your eyes at who follows in behind him. 

“Maggie!” you cry as you walk forward to her and pull her into an embrace. 

“Y/N! I can’t believe your here.” She says as she pulls back and rests her hands on your shoulders. Tears fall from both of your eyes at the turn of events. You couldn’t believe it; you couldn’t believe she was standing here in front of you. 

“Is Rick here? Did he make it out of the prison? Are Carl and Judith alright?” You rambled on desperately.

“They’re here, they're fine. We’re all here, all of us except for Beth, Tyreese, and Bob.” She said and you felt your stomach drop at her words.  
“Oh no, Maggie I'm so sorry.” You said as you pulled her close, you couldn't imagine how she felt having lost the last member of her family besides Glenn. She returned your embrace before pulling away. 

“Come on let's go see everyone,” she said as she motioned for you to follow her. She led you outside the house and down one of the streets. She stopped at one of the last houses on the street and led you up the steps to the door. Opening it slowly she stepped through the doorway and shut it behind you. 

“Wait here.” She said as she stepped further into the house. 

“Carl?” You heard her call and heard the approach of footsteps towards her. 

“Where is everyone?” she asked. 

“Daryl is out recruiting with Aaron, Carol is out helping Olivia in the pantry, Michonne is doing a patrol, Sasha is in the guard tower, Abraham and Eugene are out with the construction crew, and Glenn and the others went on a run.” 

“Is your dad here?” You heard her ask and you could feel your heart speed up. 

“Yeah, he's upstairs putting Judith down for a nap. I was just about to go hang out with Enid and Ron for a while.” It was becoming difficult to stand here when all you wanted to do was go hug the teen; you had missed them all so much. 

“You might want to put that off for a bit,” You heard her say and took that as your queue. Stepping into the kitchen, you saw the emotions run over Carl’s face as he took in your arrival. First shock, then joy overcame his features as he rushed forward towards you.

“Y/N, we looked all over for you. We were all so devastated when we thought we lost you.” You wrapped your arms around him and let the tears flow. You almost felt like pinching yourself because you had dreamed of this moment so many times.

You heard feet rushing down the stairs and you pulled away from Carl. 

“What’s going on down here, I could hear you all from-“ Rick’s words are cut off as he walks into the room and sees you. Wasting no time, you rush forward and throw your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shirt and soaking it in the process. His arms wrap tightly around you tightly. 

“Oh baby, I thought I lost you,” You pulled back at his words and pulled his lips to yours, kissing him quickly before turning back to Maggie and Carl, both of them wearing happy looks on their faces at your tender reunion.

You all ended up in the living room while you told the three of them about what you had been through on your way there. Maggie and Carl left a bit later when they heard everyone had come back from the run, leaving just you and Rick in the house while Judith was napping. You settled into his side and pulled his arm over your shoulder. 

“I can’t believe I found you. It makes everything I went through on the way here worth it, feels like fate brought us back together.” You said as you looked up at him. His eyes met yours and he leaned down, taking your lips with his. The kiss quickly became heated as you ran your tongue across Rick’s bottom lip. He complied with a groan and you quickly climbed over him, settling into his lap. His hands ran across your back before falling to your ass and pulling you closer to him. You groan into the kiss as you feel his stiff member through your jeans. 

As you feel him slowly grind himself upward, you pull away from the kiss with a moan. You never thought you would feel this way again, but you're drawn away from your reverie when Rick places his hand on your cheek and pulls your attention back to him.

“I’m right here baby, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I love you so much,” you say as you crash your lips back to his and grind down against his now prominent erection. You feel the vibration from his groan and it spurs you to grind down harder. 

“Take me upstairs,” You whisper into his ear and he stands up with your legs still around his waist, taking the stairs as fast as he can without dropping you. 

Rick lays you down on the bed immediately after he kicks the door closed and you pull your shirt over your head. He does the same before leaning down over you and kissing you desperately. His hands run up your torso to your fabric covered breasts, he pulls down one of the cups and pulls his lips away from yours to kiss his way down your chest to your stiff peaks. 

“Rick!” You cry at the delicious sensations his mouth is causing. But you soon grow impatient, pulling at his curls to grab his attention before attacking his belt with shaky hands to unfasten it. Rick’s hands cover yours as he takes over and you immediately unbutton your jeans and pull them down before kicking them off your feet along with your panties, abandoning them at the foot of the bed. 

Standing up, Rick kicks off his boots and pulls the jeans from his legs before crawling back over you. The sight of his leaking erection makes your mouth water and you immediately think back to the times at the prison when you would suck him off and he would wrap your hair around his fingers and guide you up and down his cock. But that would have to wait for another day; you were both too desperate to reconnect in both the emotional and physical senses of the word. 

Your legs fall open as he settles between them, his aching member resting against your thigh as he kisses you. Desperate to be filled, you reach down and take his throbbing erection in your hands and guide him towards your dripping center. Rick moans as his tip touches your wet, delicate flesh. 

“Fuck me, Rick. I missed this so much.” You plead as you look up into his eyes, the normal crystal blue having been taking over by lust. You throw your head back as he thrusts himself completely inside you. Both of you pause for a moment; relishing in the feeling of being united in this way again. But soon, desperation takes over and he begins to move with slow, but deep thrusts. 

“Oh…god…Rick,” you say as he increases the pace of his thrusting. Your hands migrate down towards his ass, pulling him into you harder and you let out a harsh moan at the feeling. He responds in kind and sets a brutal, desperate rhythm. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Your pussy is so tight,” He says as his grip tightens on your hips. You feel like a spring, slowly being wound tighter with each harsh movement as he drives you closer to your release. 

“Rick, I’m so close.” His hand reaches down and rubs circles around your clit and you fist your fingers in the comforter at the feeling. 

“Come on baby, come for me.” The combination of his words and a particularly deep thrust cause the dam to break and you feel yourself release crash over you in waves. The sensation of your walls gripping around his cock pushes him over the edge as well as you feel his release fill you, the pleasure of it eliciting a small moan from your throat. His hips buck, trying to get as deep as he can while he whispers obscenities into your neck.. 

After you’ve both come down from your highs, Rick pulls his softening erection from you and you whimper at the loss. You turn onto your stomach and rest your head on his chest, looking up at his relaxed face. 

You could stay in this moment forever, memorizing the lines of his face and the planes of his body as he recovers from your heated moment. But, the sound of the door slamming downstairs pulls you from your reverie; you can hear the voices of your excited family and the eagerness to be with them renews. 

Sitting up in bed, you pick your clothes up off the floor and begin pulling them on while he lies on the bed, watching you get dressed. Gathering his clothes from the floor, you set them at his feet.

“Let’s go downstairs, I think Maggie has kept them at bay long enough. Don’t you think?” You say with a teasing grin on your lips. 

After you’ve both composed yourself, you open the door and begin towards the stairs to see the rest of your group. A hand on your wrist stops you at the top of the stairs and you feel Rick’s lips at your ear.

“Don’t think we won’t be continuing this later, I’m not nearly done with you yet Y/N.” A shiver runs through you at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
